1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device. Further, an embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a sealing substrate sealing a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a flat type and self luminescent organic light emitting diode display device.
The organic light emitting diode display device includes an organic light emitting diode emitting light of itself to display an image. When a display unit including a plurality of organic light emitting diodes is exposed to moisture and oxygen, its function may deteriorate. Therefore, a technology of sealing the display unit to prevent the moisture and oxygen from permeating from the outside is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.